


Scraped Hands

by DeepPerplexity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snapedom - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Blood, Caretaking, Clumsy cluts, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, HEA, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Other, Pining, Secret love, Student/Teacher, age gap, minor injury, reader POV, your pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepPerplexity/pseuds/DeepPerplexity
Summary: You had been in love with the sultry professor - the Potions Master Severus Snape that is - for quite some time. But time was running out. Perhaps it was quite fortunate that you were a tad clumsy?
Relationships: Professor Snape/student reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Snape/GN Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Reader Insert, Snape and Reader Collection





	Scraped Hands

**You knew** he couldn't be yours. Student and teacher - forbidden. Despite you being seventeen and graduation waiting just a few months away. Not that he even knew how you felt for him, your beloved potions professor that is. Professor Severus Snape. The man clad in black, feared by students, hated by many but loved by you. In secret.

You took every chance to eye him, steal little glances as he passed in the corridor or glided by your desk in class. He was magnificent in every way. Hooked nose, onyx eyes, black long hair; even his sultry sneer was beautiful. Yes, you found him perfect.

Today was no exception. Sitting with the other professors during dinner, he looked as glorious as always and you could not help the little skip your heart took. He was deep in conversation with McGonagall and that gave you a moment to admire what soon would be lost forever. _Ouch..._

You looked away from the mysterious man that made your heart pound, your skin prickle, and a warm ache to flare in the depths of your stomach. The tips of your ears burned, most likely coloured in a deep shade of red as your mind wandered to forbidden places. Thoughts of things you had never seen or felt before erupting within you.

 **It was** dark, your shoes clicked against the floor as you walked through a nearly black corridor. Almost stumbling around, balance not being your thing really, as you tried to find your way. _Note to self, falling asleep while reading is not a good thing in an abandoned corridor after dinner._

You sighed, tired after a long day. Feeling increasingly saddened when thoughts of Professor Snape entered your mind unhindered didn't really help either. Knowing full well that in a short time he would be gone, you would leave Hogwarts and him behind. Your first love, your only love. _How sad, falling in love with someone you can't have... Who barely even knows you exist..._ The thought was sobering and it made you clench your fist in useless anger.

The darkness grew even denser, taking away any chance of vision. You pondered if you should just use Lumos to light your way, but eventually you decided against it. Being after curfew and everything you didn't want to risk getting caught and losing precious house points. No, stumbling around in the dark with a hand against the wall while trying to stay quiet was the only option at that moment. Perhaps not the cleverest of ideas, considering your tendency to lose your balance.

And just a moment later, the toe of your shoe stubbed an edge of the uneven floor. It made you stumble with a near tumble. Your foot got caught again, just when you almost had found your balance. _No, no, no..!_ With a shrill shriek, you fell face forward. Landing with a thud followed by the sound of your hissing breath as you scraped your hands and hit your knees.  
" _Fuck,_ " you hissed while laying on the cold, hard stone floor.  
"There is no need for such language (y/l/n)."

The deep raspy voice sent shivers down your back as you halted mid-movement. Not daring to look up, even though you most likely wouldn't see a thing in the dark. _Just my luck... Here I am, sprawled all across the fucking floor and you have to show up..._ "Are you going to stay down there? Or are you going to get up," Professor Snape continued after a seconds pause, "at some point this century perhaps?" His condescending comment made you feel small, yet it didn't exactly cause you discomfort. After all, in your mind, Professor Snape wasn't a horrible person as so many of your fellow students believed.

You managed to sit up, but as you placed your hands on the floor behind you to give a little push you hissed while drawing your breath. Your hands stung something fierce and they felt a bit wet, actually.  
"Ms/Mr (y/l/n)," Professor Snape sounded a bit less condescending, "are you hurt?"  
"I'm fine, sir," you breathed out. Not wanting the professor to think of you as weak when he was anything but that in your mind.

The corridor was bathed in light the next second. You shielded your eyes from the intense light by holding up your hands.  
"Ms/Mr (y/l/n), your hands." Professor Snape's voice had darkened and your imagination told you he sounded worried - _total bullocks of course._  
"I'm fine," you mumbled while lowering your hands, "it's just a bit of blood sir," you continued while inspecting your own hands in the light of the professor's wand.

Your ears turned red, your face took on a rosy colour and you felt so embarrassed as you realized you were sitting sprawled on the floor beneath the professor - probably looking like the clumsiest idiot he's ever seen. _For fuck's sake..._ You wanted to throw yourself up from the floor but had no chance to do so as the glorious man above you was lowering himself down to your level.

He carefully grabbed one of your hands and inspected it with the light from his wand. Your heart pounded, maybe even so loud that he could hear it? You could barely catch a breath as he was so close, closer than ever before.  
"Well, this won't due." Professor Snape let go of your hand and you instantly felt a burning sensation from where he had touched you. "Come with me, (y/n)."

 **You had** followed in his shadow for many moments. Lost in admiration for the dark figure striding forward in front of you. But, even more lost in thought as Professor Snape had called you by your first name - for the first time in history. He had used your given name rather than your last name. The feeling was, strange and deeply exhilarating.

You finally stopped in front of his office, "Step in," he ordered with that husky voice of his and you passed him while stepping through the door and into the dark room. A hint of peppermint and sage laid in the air, mixed with a musky scent. Mixed with _his_ scent. It smelled deliciously warm and made you comfortable despite being alone with your secret love.

"Sit," he commanded with a nod towards a chair. You obeyed silently while he went to a cabinet and retrieved a small jar with a little label that said 'For minor injuries'.  
"This might sting," he said as he unscrewed the lid, "but it will help," he continued as he sat down on the chair opposite you. You simply nodded, afraid to open your mouth as the words you had longed to say for such a long time was curling around your tongue.

Professor Snape grabbed your hand, gently. His cold skin feeling nice against your own warm skin. He slowly started to place the lotion all over your palms and you pinched your eyes closed - as tight as you could. A single tear escaped and rolled down your cheek. You wanted to wipe it away but one hand was covered in the smooth lotion and the other was covered in blood so you really couldn't.

The professor finished and you opened your eyes. He was so damn close. _If I lean forward I could, I could, I-I could kiss him..._ The thought was ridiculous. Your eyes grew two sizes and your skin was misting.  
"(Y/n)? Are you alright? Do you need to lay down?" His voice vibrated through you, dark and gruff.

You gave no reply, he had just used your given name a second time. It caught you off guard and made you almost shiver. His voice made your name sound, well, lovely. Like nothing you had ever heard before.

When he raised an eyebrow at you, making those dark onyx eyes twinkle, you shook your head, "No, no sir, I'm..." But the words wouldn't come. He was so close. Too damn close. He had never been that close before. You couldn't look away no matter how hard you tried. You wanted, oh so deeply, to touch that face and kiss those lips.

But he wasn't yours. Your love for him was a secret. Your love for him was forbidden. Your love for him was not supposed to be. Your love for him wasn't something you could share with anyone. Not even with the one person whom your feelings were in a twist over. Your heartfelt heavy in your chest and you almost wanted to rip it out and stomp on the damn thing.

"(Y/n)?" The beautiful man in front of you called your name a third time, getting your full attention once more.  
"Yes, professor?" you managed to squeeze out through almost sealed lips. Lips you wanted to place on his. Lips you wanted to trail along the edge of that frock coat right below his defined jaw.  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked, his voice even deeper than before. How was that even possible?

Something glittered in his eyes as you nervously licked your lips.  
"I... I-I-nothing..." You stumbled over the words as they left your dry mouth. Was it just you or was the professor getting closer? Leaning in?  
"Don't lie, (y/n). It doesn't suit you," he said in a serious voice, "now, tell me." His words were a command and you stiffened.

The lotion had seeped into your skin and your hands were soft again. No marks were left from what you could see as you looked down and away from those penetrating eyes. The roaring in your ears and the pounding of your heart made you feel a bit dizzy. As if the room was wonky and the floor sort of waved under you.

"Tell. Me." Professor Snape commanded once more and you squeezed your eyes shut in defeat. It was probably, after all, your only chance to tell him.  
"I'm in-in love with you..." Your voice barely audible, barely a whisper.  
"(Y/n)," his voice was thick as he spoke your name this time, "you, what?" You bit your lip and looked up with tear-filled eyes.  
"I'm in love with you," you said, your voice hoarse but clear. His eyes were enlarged. His lips in a thin line.

For the first time in many years, you felt fear in the presence of your professor. It felt like something was choking you. Pressing your lungs. As if you would collapse at any moment under the weight of the air in the room. Your skin lost the rosy shade and turned pale as your professor stared at you.

Suddenly he grabbed your hands tightly, as if he was afraid you were going to run away. The motion was confusing as hell and you couldn't quite understand it.  
"I thought I was imagining it," he mumbled softly, "I thought I was..." You scrunched your eyebrows together, what your professor was saying made no sense at all to you.

"P-professor..?" A sob escaped you even though you weren't sure why at the moment.  
"(Y/n), I'm in love with you as well." Your mouth fell open and you just gaped at him. You had imagined many times what it would feel like to hear those words from him. Never had it felt like this. Never had it felt as though the world stopped and life paused for a moment of pure bliss.

"I-I'm sorry?" you stammered.  
"I'm in love with you as well, (y/n)." Without thinking you did what you had wanted to do for years. In a mere second, you launched yourself into him and planted your lips in a desperate kiss. As if you were suffocating and he was air.

His arms folded around you tightly and you could swear that he was as desperate for you as you were for him at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first time posting on AO3 and I am working on moving my works from tumblr/wattpad to here instead.  
> Hope you enjoyed this fic! <3


End file.
